The present invention relates to a rubber composition having a combination of a high resilience with a high abrasion resistance.
There are many kinds of carbon black for reinforcement of rubber according to fundamental characteristics such as average particle diameter, specific surface area and structure. The characteristics of carbon black are a major factor determining the properties of a rubber composition with which carbon black is compounded.
For this reason, in compounding carbon black with a rubber, carbon black having characteristics suitable for the applications of the rubber composition has been selected for use.
For example, when the rubber composition is required to have a high resilience, a carbon black having a large particle diameter and a relatively small surface area is believed to be useful. However, a carbon black of this kind has a drawback that it deteriorates the reinforcibility, particularly the abrasion resistance, of the rubber composition.
Therefore, when a rubber composition is desired to have both of elasticity and abrasion resistance as in a tire tread for low fuel consumption, tire side wall, industrial belt, etc., it is difficult to meet the performance requirements through selection of conventional carbon black mainly based on the fundamental characteristics thereof.